Love For The wounded
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: When Soul was nine he was in a car accident with his mother and brother his mother and brother lost their lives where as soul could no longer use his right leg. His best friend /lover Maka has taken it upon herself to to help him because the accident was her father's fault.
1. Origin of The Wound

A blond pulls up to a big house in a classic beetle. The car was a black with silver trim with a grey interior. On the dash was a little bobble head shaped like a black cat with witch hat. The blond sighed as her friend came out cane in hand back pack on his back. The can was black with a silver handle the had the shape of a wolves head rest on the front of the handle the eyes of the wolf where small rubies. Another backpack flew through the air knocking the boy to the ground causing him to lose his grip on the cane and the cane to slide away. she jumped out of the car Tight tang top roll up slightly her skinny jeans tucked inside combat boots her hair tied back in a single pony tail. The blond jumped out and gathered the cane about to offer help but a voice stopped her.

"let him do himself ,he's a man now isn't he big man thinks he can live on his own can't even walk without that damn cane who got it for you ya' good for nothing piece of shit."

Leather jacket coming off slightly a red t-shirt half way up dark jeans tater and torn the ends shredded black hiking boots on his feet around his waist was a black studded belt with a metal fake dragon ranger belt buckle with the coin from the original power rangers made into it.

The boy sat up weakly "It don't matter to you or to anyone else I don't need you a lot help you are any way." the boy forced himself up kicking the bags with his good foot forcing the other leg to work with his hand.

The blond handed him the cane and picked up the bags before turning to the voice "It wasn't his fault; nothing you can say can make it so."

The boy stared at the ground "Come on Maka let's just go it's not like I'm goin' back there."

Maka helped him in the car was a sigh "I know soul but it's been nine years.

Nine years ago Soul's mother and brother were killed in a drunk driving accident. Soul was in the car worst he got was losing the ability to use his right leg. Maka's father was in the other car died at the scene. Maka's mother ran away sometime later leaving Maka with her foster family. Mifune who owns a Martial Arts studio who has a young daughter Angela, Blair his fiancée. Soul was left with his angry father who blames him for the loss of his wife and favorite son.

Soul sighed resting his head on the window "I should have died that day then maybe he'd be happy."

Maka stopped causing Soul to jerk forward she turned and took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly

Soul looked at her "Maka someone will see you."

Maka kissed him again before kissing his cheek smirking "So, why do you care?"

Soul played with his cane "You're popular you have an image you can't be scene kissing your crippled side kick."

Maka laughed "Whatever you say Soul."Maka turned and smiled at him "You and I both know that's not the worst I've done with my crippled sidekick."


	2. A God Delivers his punishment

Maka continued to their destination as soul sat with a melancholy expression on his face. They reached the school to find Maka's friends waiting next her normal parking place close to the front. Maka hoped out and gather their backpacks and helped soul out. Soul continued his staring contest with the ground.

A blue haired young man ran up from then groups place against the wall ignoring Soul and approached Maka "so Maka when's Mifune going to move on to the new lessons I ask him and he tells me to shut up."

Soul laughed "Because you should every once and awhile give our ears some piece."

The blue haired boy snatched Soul cane from his grip causing soul to fall to the ground in a setting position holding the cane out of soul's reach the boy laughed "Shut it Soul no one asked you."

Maka growled "Black Star give him back his cane now."

Black Star swirled the cane between his fingers like a show man "No I don't think I will."

Maka sighed "Patti would you mind?"

A shorter blond smiled menacingly "Aye aye captain." she grabbed Black Star by the shirt "You will give the cane back to the nice crippled Albino do you understand maggot?"

Soul frowned from his place on the ground "One insult at a time please."

Black star handed the cane back to Maka who helped Soul stand before hiding behind a black haired girl.

Patti turned to a boy with three white stripes in his hair "Kid, where's Liz?"

A dark blond came up behind kid "I'm right here Patti I was checking my nails."

The black haired girl turned to soul "How are feeling Soul?"

Soul frowned "Please don't ask that, mostly I'm sick of falling on my ass."

A blond young man walked up to Maka throwing his arm over her shoulder "So Maka are you doing anything this Saturday maybe we could do something."

Maka removed the boys arm "I have plans with soul sorry."

The boy turned to soul "you'd rather hang with your crippled albino bitch than me?"

Soul growled "isn't that what she just said?"

The boy turned took the cane and knocking soul to the ground by pushing his good leg out from under him as he caught himself on Maka's car "Shut up people are talking." he turned back to Maka "So are you sure."

Maka growled taking the cane "No, now go away you've done enough Hiro."

Hiro stood in shock "No one says no to The Great Hiro."

Maka helps Soul up and smiles sickeningly sweet "Black Star would you mind explain the thing about picking on soul please."

Black Star popped his knuckles "Gladly Kid you wanna help?"

Kid rolled his shoulders "no I'll let you have your fun."

Black Star led them up to the main doors dragging Hiro behind him followed behind Patti who was skipping Kid walking calmly Tsubaki playing with her hands Liz walking a pace with Soul as Maka walked behind soul.

Black Star threw Hiro to the ground as the others made it to the top all standing together in the crowd Soul leaning on Maka slightly.

Black star laughed at Hiro's fear "what is the great Hiro scared you should be I am a god and it's time for this god to give punishment."

Hiro stood chuckling "all I did was pick on the crippled albino bitch, everyone does it even you."

Black Star growled "I never intend to hurt him, and every other person that messes with him picks one insult." Black Star charged kneeing Hiro in the gut "You don't know his story like we do; we pick on him when he can fight back." Black star elbowed Hiro in the side before knocking him to the ground.

Hiro stood and charged at Black star "Why do you even care what I do to him anyway?"Hiro punched Black star in the face he didn't even flinch "It isn't any of your business what I do to him."

Black star took Hiro's fist in his hand and began to crush it "I care because Maka cares."Hiro feel to his knees "And if she asks I make protecting Soul my business." Black Star let go of Hiro's hand

Hiro clutched his hand to his chest "Defend him all you want there is no difference between us."

Black Star kicked Hiro in the side causing him to fall "Yeah there is I've never referred to him as anything less than cripple when insulting him."Black Star stumped away "He's more human than you."

Maka helped soul inside after Black star Soul placed a hand on Black Star's shoulder as he punched a wall "thanks."

Black Star smiled "Nah it wasn't nothin' I needed a work out."

Maka smiled wrapping her arms around soul's free arm "That explains why you weren't going all out."

Black Star chuckle "I wanted him to have a little hope of winning."

Maka sighed "What did Mufune say about playing with you opponents?" Maka sighed "You know what never mind come on Soul it's time for class."

Maka led Soul to class silently save for the click of Soul's cane on the tile floor.


	3. Fresh Bruises

Once they arrived to find class empty minus the teacher and the cheerleading coach and Maka's friends.

The coach turned "Maka there's a surprise practice today I thought I would tell you so you can find someone to take soul home for you."

Maka shook her head "No I can't just drop soul on someone else, can he just stay and watch the practice, Kid."

Kid sighed "I can't I have a meeting with the student console, can't he sit alone until I get there"

Maka growled "I don't want to leave him alone remember what Asura's crew did to him last time."

Black star popped up "you mean when they took his cane and tied him the flagpole."

A blond haired older boy came in a bible in one hand music player in the other headphones hanging from his neck "I would not mind seating with him, my meeting was canceled so if you need someone to I wouldn't mind."

Maka smiled "Thank you Justin, I just need someone to tell me if something happens."

Justin smiled "If Asura does come I can always through holy water on him" Justin turned to soul "tell me soul do you have faith."

Soul turned away going to his seat "No but I need all the faith I can get Justin."

Maka followed soul "Thank you Justin practice is at three."

Justin nodded leaving the room putting his headphones over his ears.

Maka turned to her coach "You don't mind, if Soul watches do you Marie?"

Marie waved her hand dismissingly "Heavens no, I let Kid and Black Star watch don't I." Marie left the room smiling

Their Professor walked up to Soul leaning to meet his level "Tell me soul how's your leg doing."

Soul Growled "Professor the nerves were severed in accident you were there when they operated Stein."

Stein sighed "I meant the leg that works."

Soul went wide eyed "Oh, explain what you meant."

Stein poked Soul in the leg with his pen "any muscle pain or weakness and are you doing your exercises."

Soul sighed "no, no and yes."

Stein smiled "good, let's hope it stays that way."

Stein stood in front of the class giving a lecture on the entrails of some endangered animal no one when the name of. soul sat scratching his arm having a familiar need over come him he hated it. It had been three years since he last cut. His argument with his father drudged up bad memories.

Maka turned "Soul are you okay?"

Soul stopped scratching "no."

Maka stood "May we be excused."

Stein nodded "yes, yes just go."

Maka led Soul outside and round the corner before hugging him "Soul Listen to me, I'm not going to let you go back to him."

Soul sighed "it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

Maka put his forehead against his "You can stay with me Blair always takes in strays."

A slow clapping was heard as they turned to find Asura and his crew leaning on the wall. Noah not really caring reading a book as gopher mumbled something beside him giriko smirked. as Asura approached them before following. Noah closed his book and led gopher away not wanting anything to do with this.

Asura smirk "If it isn't high and mighty Albarn and her crippled albino bitch."

Maka released soul and turned "Leave Soul alone Asura he's been through enough today."

Asura smirked "That's where you and I disagree, because he's still here." Giriko appeared behind him holding his arms behind him "Now if you'll excuse me it's time I had my work out."

Asura punch soul in the gut repeatedly before a larger student tackled him to the ground and Noah came back and restrained Giriko

Soul sat up with a groin "Free what are you doing here?"

The young man had short black hair and was dress in a ROTC uniform with the words no future tattooed over his right brow

Free smirked "Noah came and got me said little brother needed help."

Asura struggled "Noah you traitor, I'll get you."

Noah sighed "You really think I ever liked you ,plus I know Maka rather well and she does frequently sit in with the book club I have more ties to her than you."

Maka retrieved Soul's cane and helped him stand "Thanks free you can let him go, send Eruka my regards." Maka led Soul back to class making it back to just make last class


	4. Sad Thoughts

Soul sat with Justin on the bleacher in front of the football field having a half hearted discussion on beliefs.

Justin Sighed "So what you're telling me is you have no beliefs of any kind."

Soul nodded "The only thing I believe in is that angels are real."

Justin smiled nodding "there are some that say angels' watch us and keep us safe they've been known to come to earth as messengers of our lord."

Soul shook his head "no I believe that angels walk among us in human forms."

Justin smiled "If you are referring to Maka I would have to agree with you she could be one we never know?"

Soul smiled "I like to imagine so."

Kid pops up out of nowhere "What are you talking about."

Justin smiled "The plausibility that Maka is an angel."

Kid smiled "I would believe it if it were true."

Justin frowned "so Soul you believe in angels but not god."

Black Star jumped from the top of the bleachers "That's because there's only one true god, me." Black Star began to laugh harder as Soul fell to the concrete gasping for breath.

Maka stopped and ran over "Black Star what did you do."

Kid Sighed "he jumped from the top of the bleacher and went into god mode."

Black star continued to laugh "I am always in god mode because I am god."

Maka kneeled down next to soul speaking calmly ", Soul calm down breath slowly don't force it."

Soul's breathing began to even out as Maka helped him sit up she took his cane a hit Black Star over the head."

Black Star growled "why'd you hit me?"

Maka gave Soul back his cane "you idiot you killed him if you're going to keep being around Soul you need to calm down."

Soul put his hand on her shoulder "Maka don't worry about I'm fine."

Maka turned "I'm going to tell Miss Marie I need to leave then we're going home."

The ride to Maka's house was silent as maka planned how to ask Blair if soul could stay with them. She knew Blair cared for Soul just not how much. The hard part was convincing Mifune and telling if he agreed. Maka turned to soul who had fallen asleep against the window she sighed as she pulled in to her drive way.

Maka leaned over and kissed soul on the cheek "soul we're here wake up."

Soul sat up "no Maka I don't think we should party with Black Star anymore remember what happened last time we still can't find pair of panties or the bra that match it." Soul's head fell back against the window

Maka grinned "but it was fun wasn't it?"

Soul smiled in his sleep "yeah it was."

Maka leaned on to his lap placing a hand on his cheek "you're just smiling cause you got laid."

Soul leaned into her hand like a cat "I got laid again a week later."

Maka kissed him and smiled against his lips "you're not neglected when it comes to my attention Soul, if anything I spoil you."

Soul frowned looking at the ground "hey Maka do you think I'm your bitch."

Maka gasps "what no, I would never and no one else should either."

Soul continues looking at the ground "it's because I'm dependent on you for help, physical I can't fight back I can barely walk I'm should have died that day."

Maka grabbed soul's face and forced him to look at her "Soul what do we say about talking like that, what did therapist say?"

Soul closed his eyes "Think that way I'll relapse and start cutting again, or something worse."

Maka put her forehead against Soul's "If you think you need to cut we'll do like before and we'll find a distraction alright."

Soul smiled weakly "Okay."


	5. New Home

Black haired woman came running out of the house apron tied over her black dress lacking shoes. Black kitten on her shoulder.

The woman knocked on the window witch Maka slowly rolled down the woman smiled "Maka you know I don't mind you being intimate with soul but please do it inside we have neighbors."

Maka quickly climbed off Soul and out her open door before helping soul out "I can't believe you still have that belt buckle I gave to when we where seven."

Soul smiled "It works as a belt buckle and you gave it to me why would I get rid of it."

Maka smiled "Couldn't find one you liked when went to get a new could you?"

Soul looked at the ground "Not really no."

Maka smiled "Well good, I'm glad to know you care about me enough to use it for its intended purpose."

Blair led them inside "Come on time for chit chat's later you little kittens have some explaining to do."

Blair led them to the kitchen and had them sit at the table before pulling out a plate of cookies and milk from the fridge setting them just out of Soul's reach.

Soul slowly leaned forward about to get his fingers on the edge of the plate when Blair smacked his hand "Not for you answers first." Blair turned coming back with a small box with a lock and a small key placing the box on the table just as Soul was about to grab the plate again "Boy how many time must I tell you not for you."

Soul stared at the box then longingly at the cookies "What's that box for and why can't I have a cookie?"

Blair sighed "Put your knife in the box soul."

Soul went wide eyed "Why would you think I have a knife on me."

Blair pushed the box closer to soul "No knife, no cookies."

Soul stared at the cookies "But I like the cookies."

Maka sighed searching into Soul's coat pockets finding a switch blade, a deck of cards a music player with ear buds wrapped around it a cell phone Placing them on the table dropping the knife in the box.

Maka took off soul's jacket putting over the back of the chair "I'm not empting the others."

Soul sighed standing up taking spare pair of ear buds and a pack of gum and an ear phone jack splitter and his wallet before freezing at his last pocket.

Blair sighed "Empty 'em all soul or no cookies."

Reluctantly Soul pulls a stack of condoms from his back pocket.

Blair sighed "At least you're using protection."

Soul grabbed a stack of cookies and sat down eating them slowly. Blair and Maka followed gather their own cookies.

Maka sighed "Blair can Soul live with us."

Blair smiled "I've been waiting for you to ask."

Maka sat in confusion "What."

Blair laughed "Soul getting kicked was going to happen sometime I just thought it be sooner, you got my vote but Mifune will be a bit harder ,Angela ,well Angela will be ecstatic."

Soul chuckled "To that kid I'm already family."

Blair reaching over and messing up his hair "Your family to all of us and a few others Soul, how's Free doin' I haven't seen him since he quit the Wolves."

Soul Smiled "He's doin' well he's back in school in the ROTC program he's thinking about joining the army I think he'll do it."

Blair smiled "That's good, how's Kid's family doing, I don't need to ask about Black Star I've seen to news."

Maka Sighed "Kids father is still sick but he's up and around Kid's helping out with some of the business the Thompsons are well I haven't heard about Crona Patti won't tell me ,I refuse to talk about that monster in this house."

Blair sighed "Beat the shit out of soul again didn't he?"

Maka lifted Soul's shirt showing black purple bruises off all sizes "That's before Free and Noah showed up to help."

Blair gasp "But isn't Noah part of his crew why would he help you."

Maka shrugged "Something about my ties to the book club and having more ties to me than him."

A brown haired girl ran in "Mama I beat Black Star."

A man with silver grey hair stepped inside "Don't ask her how and Soul Maka can I speak with you in the other room?"

Maka nodded "In a second, how'd ya' beat him Angela?"

Angela smiled "I kicked him in the balls."

Maka and Soul entered the other room laughing but stopped when they saw Mifune sitting with a serious face.

Soul sat with a frown "What'd we do?"

Mifune pulled a bag inside a bong from beside his chair "Is this yours?"

Soul sat straighter "It prescription I swear." Soul pulled out his wallet and showed his card "it's for depression."

Mifune tossed that bong at soul which he barely caught "when Blair asked about it what did you say?"

Maka frowned "I said it was a vase."

Mifune's eye fell on Soul "Did you ever share your drugs with Maka?"

Soul's eye landed on the Kanata on the mantel he froze in fear.

Mifune leaned forward "I need an answer."

Soul cringed "Every time."

Mifune sat back "You're both grounded, and if you try anything in this house for the next month Soul's out of this house, hide it we don't need Angela finding it."

maka stood bong in one hand "So Soul can stay?"

Mifune waved his hand "yes yes he can stay just behave yourselves."

Maka smiled "thank you Mifune."


	6. An Act of Will

Soul stood as tall as someone with only one good leg could and walked over to the metal trash can in the corner of the room Mifune watching his every move once he reached it he took the bong and dropped it in it making sure he dropped it hard enough to shatter. (DON'T DO DRUGS)

Mifune stood from his chair picking up the trash can and gave Soul a small smile "It took a lot of will power from you to do what you did I'll take care of this."

Soul looked at him confused "People get off drugs every day what made me doing it some special?"

Maka held up his cane "You did it without your cane."

Soul looked like he was about to faint "I did what?"

Maka smiled "You walked to the corner of the room without you cane your nerves must beginning to heal someone maybe the medication is starting to work."

Mifune stood in the corner of the room shaking his head _"His leg was fine after the first year but he thought he still needed the cane so the muscles got weaker to the point of barely working."_

(I know that's not how nerve damage works but it's my story so my rules)

Angela ran in and hugged Maka's legs "Big sis Mama said for me to help you with Soul's stuff."

Maka smiled handing her the lighter bag "Take it to my room okay." Angela nodded

Mifune grabbed the other bag "Maka you just make sure Soul's makes up stair I know he's been up there before but after what he did I can't be sure."

Mifune sat in his and Blair's room as Blair yelled at someone through a cell phone he stayed silent not wanting to get yelled at himself.

Blair growled "No Kami you can't just come home and take her from us you've been out of her life since she was nine. " Blair have a roar like a mama cat (see what I did there) "The way I see you are no longer her mother you abandoned her and the court gave her to us you can't just change your mind about it she hasn't even asked about you so let it go I don't care if you want her to be part of your new family I'm her mother now end of discussion bitch." Blair handed Mifune the phone "She wants to talk to you."

Mifune sighed "I don't care of you are my sister Kami she's staying with us take us to court I don't care you know why we'll win anyway she's eighteen she can make her own choices ,Soul needs her here he's getting better because she's supporting him." Mifune grew angry at Kami's words "I will not Pay physical therapy for my son when Maka is willing to help him yes I consider him to be my son he's more my son then he is to his real father. " He took a breath "Keep this in mind I will fight to keep them in this house you know how I get when I'm fight for something so don't even bother coming you will not be welcome here." He snapped the phone shut sitting on the bed side table turning on his side pulling Blair to him "I will not allow her to divide this family."

Cruise walked out of now where in a white landscape "I'll explain some things that might be confusing if you don't want me to then skip this section if you do keep reading." he pulled out a family tree with Kami ,Mifune and Medusa "In this story as state by Mifune Kami is his sister along with Medusa although this is not actually true in the series." the family tree glowed and Angela ,Maka and Chrona appeared where they belong on the tree "because of these relations Maka ,Angela and Chrona are cousins although when Mifune and Blair took in Maka Angela was very young and didn't know the truth."

Cruise made a door appear from thin air "Now let's explain the deal with Chrona not being around." he opened the door "come on in Chrona."

Chrona walked in slowly wearing a purple t-shirt black jeans and black tennis shoes "Hi."

Cruise smiled "Now Chrona tell us why you weren't in the few chapter's of the story."

Chrona rubbed his hands together "I was busy."

Cruise nodded "Your mother is a really witch isn't she?" (Had to do it)

Chrona nodded "She is but I'm coming in the next section, I gotta go." Chrona turned and walked back out the door.

Cruise closed the door "there you have it any questions you might have, have been explained if not ask in a review."

soul sat against the head board as Maka was on the phone with Kid

Maka gasped "He's home really, we'll be over right away I don't care if Asura's there I want to see my cousin." She turned to Soul tossing a shirt and him "We're going to Gallons Manor put your shirt back on."

Soul grabbed his cane standing "we should be quit , you don't want them to know we're leaving."

Maka waved dismissingly "we'll be back before anyone wakes up." she takes his hand "now come on."

Quickly they got in Maka's car and drove to Gallows Manor.

When they arrive they ran well Maka ran and Soul just followed at his normal pace. when they reach the top Maka almost beat the door in knocking on it.

The door opened slowly revealing Asura smirking at maka "About time you came to a real man." he turned to Soul snatching the cane "no tripods."

Soul stood strong and steady glaring at Asura before Knocking him to the ground with a single punch catching the cane as it flew from Asura's grip "Take that as a sign I'm sick of your shit." He stumbled forward

Maka quickly caught him adjusting his posture so he won't fall and walking inside toward the couch and helping him to sit.

Kid turns (symmetrically) in his chair toward Maka "did you have to hit him so hard Maka."

Maka looks at him confused from her place between Soul and Chrona on the couch "I didn't hit him."

Liz comes in and slides on Kid's lap as symmetrical as she can without it being a weird position "if you didn't who did I saw the bruise it's a big one."

Soul holds his hand in the air "Guilty he took my cane and I snapped and hit him simple."

Kid looked at him "How could you stand without your cane?"

Soul smirks "An act of will."

Maka turned hugging Chrona tightly "I missed you Chrona I'm glad your back."

Chrona smiled "I'm glad to be home now."

Soul looks around "Where's patti?"

Liz smiled "She's doesn't know he's home yet."

Patti ran through the upstairs hall and half way down the stairs and jumping to the ground and keeps running.

Patti ran up to the couch and picked Chrona up from the couch by his shirt kissing him. Everyone turned to Chrona who looked winded before taking a deep breath and giving a thumbs up.

Patti glared at Chrona "You were suppose to call me before you got here."

Chrona frowned looking at the ground "I'm sorry I just wanted to get here."

Patti hugged him tightly "I'm just glad you're here."

Soul pocked Maka in the she turned and he show her the time on his phone she stood with a frown "I'm sorry to leave so soon but we need to get home."

they give their farewells before they leave for home.


	7. Confrontation

Maka drove Soul home pushed him up the stairs to her room and on the bed quickly getting on top of him.

Soul made a confused face "Maka what are you doing?"

Maka smiled "You are aware of the position we're in don't you how much can we do in this postion?"

Soul thought for a moment "There's only one thing we can do in this position."

Maka smiled "Your lucky you're pretty or you'd get nowhere."

Soul smiled "I am a very pretty man."

Maka kissed his cheek "My very pretty man."

soul made an odd face "weren't you mad at me?"

Maka pushed herself off him "You're right I am mad at you how in the hell could you just punch him in the face?"

soul's face saddened "You make it sound like you care about him."

Maka hugged Soul "It's not that, I care about you Do you have any idea what he'll do to now that he thinks you can fight back."

Soul smirked "But I can fight as long as I can stand I can fight."

Maka frowned "But how long can you stand Soul ."

Soul shrugged "No idea."

Maka smiled "You're lucky you're pretty."

the door flew open and an anger Blair stood there glaring at them "It's after midnight time for bed we need to talk in the morning."

Maka nodded "Yes Blair."

Blair closed the door "Good night."

Blair had everyone but Angela around the table in the kitchen sharing a grim expression with Mifune.

Maka frowned "There's something you're not telling us what is it?"

Mifune frowned "Your mother called last night, wants to take you away from us."

Soul shot up "She can't do that."

Blair nodded "We know Soul and we told her no and that it was Maka's choice."

Maka glared "I'm not leaving you've been more like my parents than they have my entire life."

Mifune smiled "Good because you not leaving."

the door bell rung Mifune growled and answered coming Back With a blond woman that had a false smile on her face.

The Woman smiled at Maka "Maka pack your things we need to leave soon."

Maka glared back "No Kami I don't Because I'm not leaving."

Kami fumed "I'm your mother and you're coming with me."

Soul stood "NO she's not." he walked toward her "if she stays or goes is her choice and she doesn't want to go."

Kami slapped Soul knocking him down "This has nothing to do with you be silent."

Maka stood helping Soul back to his seat "He's right I don't want to leave and it's my choice so I'm not leaving."

Kami growled "I could have given a better life with a real father and a family that cares but not anymore."

Maka returned the growled "If you cared you wouldn't have left in the first place."

Kami sneered "you've made your choice then."

Mifune glared "Now if you would leave our home." he showed the blade of the sword at his hip Kami quickly fled.

Mifune smiled at his accomplishment "Now off to school with you or you'll be late."

When they reached the school the other were waiting for them with looks of concern.

Soul eyed them "Kid what's going on who died."

Kid frowned "It not who died but is about to be murder ,you."

Soul chuckled "Me what 'd I do ,wait don't tell Asura waiting at the top of the stairs."

Kid nodded "Yes along with Giriko."

They quickly walked up the stairs to see Asura smiling evilly.

Asura looked at maka "Come to see what a real man can do Maka?"

Maka glared "I'm here to support Soul."

Giriko cackled "you mean the soon to be departed."

Soul handed Maka his cane "That enough."

Soul walked over to Asura letting him have the first blow. Asura threw a punch soul dodge and punched Asura in the gut causing Asura to slide back. Asura shot up sending a kick at Soul who blocked it with his arm. Asura kicked Soul in the side kocking him over."

Asura raised his foot to stump Soul in the face "No I end it."

"Put down your foot." Mifune hissed blade at Asura's throat

Asura stood eyes wide in fear "since when did he have a body guard?"

Mifune held the sword firm before putting it away "I'm not his body guard I'm his father."

Asura babbled "You're he's father." Asura fainted

Mifune turned tossing a small box and Soul "You earned it."

Soul looked confused at the box "Is this a ring box?"

Maka took the box "Yeah but why'd he give it to you?"

Soul shrugged "No idea."

the bell went off and everyone but the fainted Asura and Giriko.


	8. Injured Healed

Cruise stood in front of a group of fanfic authors "Hear me sons and daughters of fanfiction , this sopa bill wishes to squash our rights this cannot happen we have a voice yet do they listen? if fanfiction no longer lives what will happen to the authors ? a great many would simply die of boredom this is not a hobby for some this is practice for what they wish to do if you destroy fanfiction you might crush their dreams. Don't allow the stories to die in their prime fight Sopa."

it's official soul was going to kill Stein. Stein had hooked him up to some machine involving a treadmill and computer. Stein had told him to run for as long as he could. that was twenty minutes ago.

Stein hit the speaker bottom "You can stop now soul."

Soul slid off the treadmill the sensors popping off as he reached the floor, Maka moved a chair closer refusing to give him his cane. Soul sat slowly stretching out his bad leg.

Soul sat back "I swear I'm gonna kill him twenty damn minutes he had my running."

Maka pulled another chair from elsewhere "Hey he want to test your legs stamina."

Stein came up cigarette between his lips "You're healed it seems your disability was in your head." he flicked the ash off the tip of the cigarette "years of negative thinking and must likely verbal abuse had you believing you need the cane when all you needed was confidence in yourself but what would have given this much confidence?"

Maka snapped "fighting back against asura he's tormented you for years that's what did it."

Marie came in carrying a bag of takeout "I brought something to eat I thought you'd all be hungry."

Marie had drug them to the cafeteria telling them that one could not have a proper meal around the equipment. Maka sat messing with the ring box Mifune has tossed at Soul earlier.

Marie silently watched her _"Does she know that her mother's ring, but how did Mifune get it?" _

Cruise sat like a talk show host "It's explanation time, before Maka was born Mifune became the families black sheep by joining the Mob while Kami study archeology and Medusa studied medicine. While being trained by the mob he was trained to take or kill anything he wanted. also while he met Blair she worked at a bar the mob he work for frequently visited. in case you haven't put it together yet Mifune stole the ring."

Maka opened the ring box before slamming it closed and standing up "Soul we need to go get some answers."

Soul stood slower limping from lack of cane. they got in Maka's car and quickly drove. when they entered the found Blair and Mifune in the living room watch Les Miserables (good musical I recommend it see the 2012 version) Maka and Soul sat at the other end of the couch.

Maka turned to Blair "We need some answers."

Blair paused the movie "About?"

Maka held out the ring box "why did you give me my mother's wedding ring?"

Mifune smirked "soon you're going to need it but consider it a promise ring for now."

Soul took the ring box from Maka's hand and kissed the back of her hand "Maka will you someday soon become my bride?"

Maka was still for a moment be for she kissed him as her answer "Yes."

Soul smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

Cruise stood "short chapter I know but we need you held with something, we need pokemon theories that we can use for Soul and Maka's pokemon journey, but thank is not where I need for held ends we also need Truths and dare for the next challenge of Total Drama shisuben, if you'd be kind enough to PM us with ideas we'll find a place for them. 


End file.
